


Bring Your Kid To Work Day

by Basketballer3511



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Dad Dwight, Dad jim, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple, Philip Is Their Son, They are married, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim and Dwight bring their son Philip to work. Basically just Jim and Dwight fluff, with both of them being the best dads ever.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Before Work Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end my other story so I decided I would just write another one lol. Thank you guys for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!!!

"Dwight, remember to bring Philip's blanket from his room" Jim yelled out, reminding his husband to get the blanket Philip couldn't take a nap without. Jim sat in the kitchen in his boxers and ratty t-shirt from college, doing his best to feed Philip, who seemed more interested in blowing bubbles with his overabundance of spit, rather than eat mushed up apple and beet puree at 8 in the morning. "Got it" Dwight called out, swooping down to press a quick kiss to Jim's cheek and Philip's forehead, as he made his way into the kitchen tightening his tie. 

"Daddy" Philip called out, making grabby hands at Dwight. In the process of doing this he spit out and knocked over more of his breakfast onto Jim. Jim stared at Philip in defeat, his boxers and shirt were officially drenched in the puree Dwight had made earlier this morning. "Great" Jim sighed, getting up from the chair to grab a washcloth and wipe off the food from Philip and his high chair. "Our baby is making you look like a fool" Dwight said, proudly smiling at their son and booping him on the nose. "Well we know who's genes he got" Jim laughed, before flicking some of the puree onto Dwight. "Hey, I already am dressed" Dwight complained, quickly wiping the puree before it stained. "Don't worry Dwight the puree matches your shirt perfectly" Jim cheekily smiled. "You're insufferable" Dwight said, but a smile was on his face, as he looked at his husband adoringly. Jim laid a kiss above Dwight's brow, "I think Phillip is done with breakfast, so I'm going to go clean him up and change the both of us." Dwight smiled at him, "sounds good. I'll pack our lunch. Ham and cheese, right?" Dwight asked, a cheeky grin on his face. "Of course" Jim replied, smiling back at his husband. 

Philip started to fuss in Jim's arms, so he took them both upstairs to the bathroom to clean Philip up. "You are so messy Mr. Philip" Jim said to his son, peppering kisses all over his face as he cleaned him up. Philip giggled, the feeling of his dad's feathery hair tickling his skin and the barrage of kisses was making him squeal in laughter. "Alright buddy" Jim said, picking up Philip and taking him to his and Dwight's bed, "let's go change into our work clothes and get ready for the work day." Jim changed into a baby blue dress shirt and his black slacks. He started the knot of his tie as he made his way over to Philip, who was sitting on their bed in the center, surrounded by pillows. Jim scooped up his son and took him to his room, Philip chewed on Jim's tie and soaked it in his spit. "Alright let's stop chewing on daddy's tie and get you dressed" Jim said. He took Philip's dirty night shirt off and put on his sons favorite navy blue sweater, that had a firetruck on it, paired with jeans. Philip kept kicking his feet up when Jim tried to put his shoes on. "Alright we'll leave the shoes for daddy to deal with" Jim said chuckling, picking up Philip again and taking him downstairs. 

"All finished?" Dwight asked, looking up from his oatmeal. "Yep and you are on shoe duty" Jim said smiling innocently at Dwight. Dwight sighed, Philip had been going through a phase where he hated shoes and preferred to walk around barefoot. It was adorable at first, but become a real issue when they had to go places or when Philip would join Dwight while he was farming. "Great" he mumbled, pushing the bowl of oatmeal to Jim. "We have 10 more minutes before we have to leave for work" Dwight said, shoving his own oatmeal in his mouth to emphasis the importance of eating quickly and getting to work early. "Oh Dwight, Philip and I already promised each other we would be arriving late to work today. Sorry honey" Jim said, smirking. Dwight glared at his husband, "Philip will be arriving to work early like me, his favorite father" Dwight said. Jim shook his head, "I'm the favorite dad. Phillip was chewing my tie last time I checked, so I think i'm the favorite" Jim said, showing his soaked tie to Dwight. "Go change your tie, idiot" Dwight said, curling his nose at seeing Jim's wet tie. Jim smiled, "it'll dry before work don't worry." Dwight looked like he was going to disagree, but he changed his mind in favor of seeing Philip playing on the ground. Dwight went over to sit on the floor with Phillip, giving Jim time to quickly eat his breakfast. He smiled at the sight of seeing his husband and his child playing together. 

He was excited for "bring your kid to work day." Both him and Dwight worked from 9 to 5 everyday and sometimes longer then that. It was hard for them to be away from Philip all day. They they had made a schedule where they would have 2 half days a week and while they were at work, Philip would be with Jim's parents, but a being able to have Philip all day with them would be a fun change and one both were looking forward to. 

"Okay I'm finished" Jim said, making his way to the sink to put his bowl in. Dwight clapped, "alright Philip, let's get to work" he said, picking his son up from the floor. The two parents got their stuff they needed for work, as well as all of the things Phillip would need so that he wasn't fussy while they worked. 

The battle to get Philip's shoes on was a tough one, but Dwight was victorious this time. They quickly buckled Philip into his car seat and made their way to work. "I can't wait to see what Michael has planned" Jim said. He had his left hand on the steering wheel and his right was being held by Dwight. "Probably some very interesting things" Dwight said, squeezing Jim's hand. Jim smiled over at Dwight, when they had stopped at a red light. "Love you Dwight" Jim said, pulling Dwight's hand up to his face and kissing it. Dwight smiled back and lightly blushed, "love you too" Dwight responded. Philip giggled from the back, clapping his hands. Jim looked at him through the rearview mirror and laughed at their son. "He's in his own world back there" Jim smiled. Dwight turned his body to look at Philip and gave him a proud look. "Yeah he is" he said with a laugh. 

Philip clutched at Jim's collar, as they made their way into the building. Since he was so little, he got shy being in new environments and seeing so many people at once. "Hey honey, this is where daddy and I work" Jim said, pointing at the lit up office. Philip looked at Dwight and then at Jim and then buried his face into Jim's neck. Jim patted Philip's back gently, "it's okay Philip" he said, whispering so that Philip would be calm. Dwight reached over to ruffled Philips hair. "It's okay Philip. Daddy and I will be here all day with you." Philip got out of his spot from Jim's neck and looked at his other dad. He reached his chubby hand out and grabbed onto Dwight's finger. Dwight smiled at their son, "you ready to go to your desk?" he asked. Philip nodded, his face lighting up at the prospect of having his own desk and being able to "work." Dwight took Philip from Jim and led him to his desk. Jim stood there for a second, surveying his husband and his child together. "God I love them so much" he thought to himself with a smile, before he to made his way over to his desk.


	2. A Good Day

Philip quickly become the star of the office. He was the youngest one there, so everyone wanted to go and coddle him. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing" Angela cooed at the baby, before giving a cold look to Jim who was holding Philip. She cooed at Philip one more time, before making her way back to the accounting area. Jim looked over at the camera and raised his eyebrows and gave his signature "Jim face." 

Philip enjoyed being carried around and meeting all of the people, but after lunch time he got a little antsy. Pam was the one holding her godson when she saw him starting to yawn and get a little cranky. "Aw Philip is it time for a nap?" she asked, gently rubbing his back. Philip nodded and cuddled into Pam's arms. "Lets take you to your dads, okay" Pam said to herself, picking up some of the toys Philip had taken with him and walking him towards Jim and Dwight's desks. 

"Hey Pam, hey Philip" Jim greeted, getting up to see the two. Pam handed Philip over to Jim, "I think it's his nap time" she said, smiling down at Philip and ruffling his hair. "Here I'll take him" Dwight said, also getting up from his desk. "You sure?" Jim asked, "yes Jim, I can multitask" Dwight responded, taking Philip into his arms. Philip immediately cuddled into Dwight. 

Philip lay content in Dwight's arms, soft snores leaving his mouth a couple minutes after Dwight had started to put Philip to sleep. "I'll forever be impressed by how quick you put Philip to sleep" Jim noted, a pen in his mouth as he stared in awe at seeing Philip asleep in a matter of minutes. Dwight smiled proudly, "it's a Schrute talent" he responded, smiling smugly at his husband. Jim good-naturedly rolled his eyes at Dwight and stuck his tongue out at him. "So mature Jim" Dwight said, trying to quietly laugh so he wouldn't disturb Philip. Jim smiled at Dwight one more time before returning to work. 

Dwight cradled Philip as he continued his work. As he took a sales call, he gently rubbed Philip's back and swayed slowly in his chair to help keep Philip asleep. Jim couldn't even pretend to work, he was so focused on looking at his husband hold their son so gently. Even after a year of being parents to Philip, Jim's heart still clenched in love at seeing how good Dwight was with their son. He was always so gentle and so warm to him. Even when Philip was babbling and drooling all over him, Dwight would still look at Philip as if he had discovered a new element on the periodic table. He would play with him, stay up late searching for the best recipes to feed Philip, soothe him back to sleep when he woke up during the night. 

Jim couldn't be more in love with his husband and Philip. He got out of his chair and made his way to Dwight's desk. He kissed Dwight right on the lips, even though he was in the middle of a sales call. He and also bent down to kiss Philip on the top of his head. Dwight tried to hide his smile by pursing his lips, but a light blush still warmed up his face. He looked up at Jim, who had already made his way to his desk and was sitting down and trying to hide the smirk on his lips. "You're annoying" Dwight mouthed to him, but his smile contradicted his words. "I know" Jim said, a cheeky grin on his face. 

When Jim finally stopped staring at Dwight, his face finally returned his normal color. He shifted Philip so that he would be laying in a more comfortable position in his arms. He head lay on Dwight's chest and he could feel Philip's drool on his shirt. He smiled when he looked down and confirmed that the drool was in fact drenching his shirt. He held Philip even closer. He loved being able to hold Philip and work, it was soothing and somehow helping him make more sales today. He lay a kiss on Philip's head, before shifting his eyes to look over at his husband. His left hand was cradling his head as he typed on his computer. "He looks cute today" thought Dwight, noting that Jim was wearing the shirt that he bought for him. He unabashedly looked at Jim, while he was occupied with his work. Dwight had never been happier then when he was with Jim. They had a rocky start for the first years of knowing each other, but as they got older and worked closer with each other they became close. A few years later they got together and fell in love. They bickered all the time still, but they couldn't live without each other. It was always Dwight and Jim or Jim and Dwight, neither were ever without the other. Dwight didn't think it was possible for his heart to love anyone as much as he loved Jim, but from the first moment he saw Philip he knew he had been wrong. Having a son, a heir to the Schrute legacy was everything Dwight had ever wanted, but when he had seen his son he didn't care about his legacy. All he cared about was his son and providing all the love he could give to him.

Jim was the perfect person to share a child with. While Dwight was more of the hovering parent, Jim was laid back with Philip. He would throw Philip up into the air and catch him, all while Philip was squealing in excitement and Dwight was squealing in fear. He would play pretend with him, he would even let Philip put his hair in ponytails. Jim would always let Philip get away from eating some of his veggies and the two would conspire on pranks against Dwight. Dwight loved how devoted Jim was to their son and how he helped Dwight with everything, from the building of Philip's crib, to Jim letting Dwight teach him German so that they could teach Philip. 

Jim looked up from his computer, catching Dwight in the act of staring at him. Jim raised his eyebrows, "do I have something on my face?" he asked, putting his hands on his face to check. Dwight shook his head, "no" he replied. Jim widened his eyes, "then why were you staring?" he asked, a smile on his face. "That's none of your business. Now work" Dwight pretended to scold. Jim shook his head, smiling at his husband. Even after years of being together Dwight still would get flustered when Jim would kiss him in public or if he would be caught looking. He always seemed surprised that Jim was kissing him and it drove Jim crazy with love to see that Dwight still was effected by him, even after being married and having a child together. 

The two made their way into the house, after a long, but fun day of work. After dinner and an hour of playtime and reading, Philip fell asleep quickly in Jim's arms. Jim carefully lay Philip down in his crib and made his way out of the room, but not before turning on the night light. "Philip down?" Dwight asked, toweling his wet hair. "Yep" Jim said, wrapping his arms around Dwight from the back. He lay his chin on Dwight's bare shoulder and nestled his face into his shoulder. He lay kisses on Dwight's bare skin as he continued to dry himself. "I'll go give him a kiss" Dwight said, leaning back to cuddle into Jim. Jim lay kisses from Dwight's shoulder and made his way up to his neck. Dwight turned around in Jim's arms and faced him. He leaned up a bit and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, before placing his lips on top of Dwight. "Your shirts getting all wet" Dwight said, pulling back from the kiss. Jim looked down at his long sleeve grey shirt that was covered in patches of water, "it's okay, it'll dry" he said, before kissing Dwight again. The two leisurely kissed, enjoying their rare time alone together. Jim led them to the foot of their bed, before gently pushing Dwight down onto the covers. He covered Dwight's body again and started to kiss him. Dwight grabbed a handful of Jim's hair and kissed Jim back a little more firmly then before. Jim moaned into Dwight's mouth, before hitching Dwight's leg up. "I love you" Jim said, pulling away to take some air in. Dwight softly traced his fingers against Jim's skin, caressing his cheekbone and then his lips. "I love you too" he whispered back, before pushing his body up to meet Jim's lips. The kisses were broken when both started to yawn. Both of them chuckled, "wow we're getting old aren't we? Jim said, a smile on his face. Dwight laughed, "yeah, but we're going to blame our tiredness on Philip, not our age" he said. Jim got off of Dwight, before laying down next to him. He let out a laugh, "sounds good to me. Anything to not admit that i'm old" he said, laying to the side, with his hand supporting his head. Dwight lay a kiss on Jim's nose. "I'm going to give Philip a kiss and then I'll be back" he told Jim. Jim nodded, staying in his spot waiting for Dwight to return. Dwight came back quickly, cuddling into Jim and laying the covers over them. "Love you" he said once again. "Love you Dwight" Jim responded, kissing his husbands lips once more and then shutting his eyes close. 

Dwight lay awake for a little longer, stroking Jim's hair and just admiring how beautiful his husband was. "Dwight go to sleep" Jim mumbled, his eyes still shut as he reached up to cup Dwight's cheek. He gave Dwight a sleepy kiss, before shifting over and cuddling into Dwight. Dwight lay his arm over Jim's middle and kissed the back of Jim's head. He whispered another "love you" before he also dosed off.


End file.
